EP013
Misterio en el faro (en España) o El misterio del faro (en Hispanoamérica) (マサキのとうだい en japonés; Mistery at the Lighthouse en inglés); es el décimo tercer episodio de Pokémon perteneciente a la primera temporada. Este capítulo se desarrolla en el faro de Bill. Sinopsis Perdidos una vez más en el bosque, Ash y sus amigos intentan encontrar una salida. Ha trascurrido mucho tiempo desde que Ash salió de su casa para iniciar su aventura Pokémon. Ya ha conseguido dos medallas: la medalla Roca y la medalla Cascada, además de tener seis Pokémon en su equipo: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle. Después de este recordatorio, Misty comenta que todos esos Pokémon no los atrapó, sino que tuvo suerte de que le siguieran, y que además ella y Brock le ayudaron. se acerca al Krabby salvaje.]] Indignado, Ash se va corriendo hasta llegar a una pequeña playa para demostrarles a sus compañeros que es un gran entrenador capaz de capturar a cualquier Pokémon que se proponga. La vista muestra un precioso atardecer, pero Ash está decepcionado: él no quiere ver atardeceres, sino atrapar más Pokémon. En ese momento pasa por debajo suya un Krabby, y Ash saca su Pokédex para identificarlo. Después, dice que es un Pokémon bastante pequeño, y a Krabby le empiezan a salir pequeñas burbujas en la boca en señal de ataque. Para intentarlo arreglar, Ash le dice que era broma y que es una monada, pero al tocarle el Pokémon le agarra el dedo con una de sus pinzas, haciéndole bastante daño (ver imagen del episodio). Pequeño o no, es un Pokémon, por lo que Ash está deseoso de atraparlo para demostrar así a sus compañeros que él sabe perfectamente capturar a uno. Para ello, Ash coge un palo del suelo para atacarle, pero el Pokémon lo corta fácilmente con sus pinzas. Luego, saca una Poké Ball y se la lanza, y tras algunos segundos de espera, el Pokémon es atrapado. Ash, victorioso, coge la Poké Ball con el Krabby en su interior, pero el objeto desaparece de sus manos como si por arte de magia se tratase. Ash empieza a preguntarse a dónde ha ido su Pokémon, y Misty y Brock le explican que un entrenador sólo puede llevar consigo seis Pokémon. Los siguientes Pokémon que se atrapen serán enviados a otro lugar. Además, Brock le dice que apretando un botón blanco de la Pokédex se puede cambiar fácilmente de Pokémon si así lo desea. Ash no quiere cambiar ningún Pokémon, pero sí saber a dónde ha ido a parar su Krabby. Misty le explica que los Pokémon se teletransportan a un lugar seguro, concretamente a aquel lugar en el que obtuvo su Pokédex: el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Ash se imagina al profesor Oak cocinando sopa de Krabby, algo que no le tranquiliza mucho. Por ello, necesita saber cómo está su Pokémon, pero no hay ningún teléfono cerca de la playa con el que poder contactar con Oak. Misty, por su parte, está más preocupada en tener un lugar más cómodo en donde acampar, pues está harta de dormir en sacos. De repente, Pikachu empieza a saltar eufóricamente: ha divisado un faro lejano a ellos, en el cual podrían hallar un teléfono para Ash, una cama para Misty y alguien que les diga dónde se encuentran. Se hace de noche, y los tres compañeros por fin llegan al faro. La entrada al mismo es accesible mediante una enorme puerta con Pokémon inscritos en ella. Ash llama al timbre, lo que hace que empiecen a sonar unas campanas, asustándoles. Luego, una voz responde a la llamada preguntando quiénes son, y Brock contesta que son unos viajeros perdidos cuyo único interés es un teléfono, una cama y una cocina para poder preparar algo. Además, también ofrecen la posibilidad al chico del faro prepararle algo, y éste, interesado, pregunta si sabría cocinar algo que no fuera tofu. Brock afirma, así que la otra persona les abre las puertas; parece ser que no ha hecho más que comer tofu desde que su cocinero se fue de vacaciones. El interior del faro es bastante grande y se encuentra poco iluminado. Ash pregunta dónde puede encontrar un teléfono, y la voz le responde que hay uno a su lado. Se acerca y llama al profesor Oak, quien se encuentra en ese momento preparando la comida. El entrenador pregunta por su Krabby, preocupado de que su Pokémon fuera lo que estaba cocinando, pero en realidad se encuentra sano y salvo en una pecera. El profesor Oak insinúa que si se comiera a su Krabby no tendría suficiente cena, pues es demasiado pequeño; al contrario que el de Gary, el cual enseña a Ash desde la pantalla. Se trata de un Krabby gigante. Además, también le informa de que su nieto ya ha capturado 45 Pokémon, lo cual entristece más a Ash. Después, el profesor le pregunta desde dónde le está llamando, y él le responde que desde un viejo faro, situado en un acantilado. Oak explica que en realidad es el faro de Bill, un joven investigador Pokémon que sabe incluso más que él. Luego, terminan la videollamada con el profesor y sale a la luz Bill, aunque su aspecto no es el de una persona precisamente... El Team/Equipo Rocket vigila el faro desde algunas rocas con sus prismáticos. Gracias a la guía telefónica, saben que el faro pertenece a Bill, el famoso investigador Pokémon. Están dispuestos a robar todos aquellos Pokémon raros que haya en el faro, por lo que planean entrar dentro y marcharse con las manos llenas. Para ello, intentarán subir por los acantilados a pesar de que les den miedo las alturas. En el interior del faro, Bill se encuentra disfrazado de Kabuto y pide ayuda a Ash para poder quitarse el disfraz. Lo único que tiene que hacer es apretar un botón que hay en el mismo, liberando así al chico. Parece ser que él utiliza el disfraz para entender mejor la psicología de los Pokémon, es más fácil ponerse en su lugar y saber lo que se siente en ese cuerpo. Bill quiere saber cómo vivieron las especies de Pokémon extintas como Aerodactyl, Omanyte o Kabuto. Luego, explica a los protagonistas que el planeta se creó hace cuatro billones de años, y en aquellos tiempos existían todos los Pokémon. En la actualidad, hay más de 150 especies de Pokémon conocidas —dice—, pero en realidad los investigadores siguen buscando para hallar a otras nuevas. Mientras tanto, el Team/Equipo Rocket se encuentra escalando el acantilado, quejándose de tener que hacer eso sólo por el hecho de ser los malos. Bill sigue con su explicación, y dice que atrapar Pokémon y entrenarlos es tan vital tanto para él como para los entrenadores Pokémon, pues ayuda a la investigación. Además, asegura que en estos momentos se encuentra volcado en la investigación de un único Pokémon. Suben hasta la terraza del faro, en la que se puede observar el mar. Allí, informa de que es un Pokémon muy grande, que lleva años errante, buscando amigos y familia para liberarse de la soledad. Cuenta que un día se oyó un grito suyo —el cual tiene grabado y enseña a Ash y sus amigos—, en el que se puede notar un profundo sufrimiento. En otra ocasión Bill emitió un gruñido grabado del Pokémon desde el faro hacia el océano que, traducido al idioma de los humanos, sería "Me gustaría conocerte", y el Pokémon desconocido respondió "Yo también quiero conocerte y que seamos amigos". Desde entonces, Bill espera a que en alguna noche el Pokémon vaya al faro para encontrarse y conocerle, podiéndole estudiar. gigante reacciona furiosamente ante los ataques del Team/Equipo Rocket.]] De repente, oyen gritar al Pokémon del que hablan. Este grito es, para los oídos de ellos, una preciosa melodía. El Team/Equipo Rocket también lo escucha, de hecho, el Pokémon gigante se encuentra justo detrás suyo, en el océano. Al ver sus grandes dimensiones no dudan en atacarle para atraparlo, por lo que James utiliza un bazuca y le dispara. Esto hiere al Dragonite gigante —ese era el misterioso Pokémon—, que golpea furioso con su brazo el faro, destrozando la parte superior del mismo. Continúa recibiendo ataques hasta que golpea con la cola al Team/Equipo Rocket, que despega. A pesar de que Bill le suplica al Pokémon que no se vaya, el Dragonite se aleja poco a poco por el mar, física y psicológicamente herido. A la mañana siguiente, Ash pregunta a Bill de qué especie era ese Pokémon, pero él lo desconoce. Aunque Bill sea investigador y Ash entrenador, sus metas son exactamente las mismas. Atrapar y entrenar Pokémon, criarlos o jugar con ellos hace que todos se mantengan unidos. Tras aprender un montón de cosas del sabio Bill, los tres amigos se despiden de él para continuar su camino, esperando conocer más sobre el maravilloso mundo de los Pokémon en su viaje. Hechos importantes * Ash atrapa un Krabby. * Se conoce el hecho de que Gary haya atrapado también a otro Krabby y que ya posee 45 Pokémon. * Ash conoce a Bill. * Primera aparición en el anime de un Pokémon gigante. *Dragonite y Krabby hacen su debut en el anime. * El Profesor Oak recibe el primer Pokémon venido de Ash Ketchum. Apariciones Personas Por orden de aparición en el capítulo: * Ash (aparición anterior más reciente en EP012). * Misty (aparición anterior más reciente en EP012). * Brock (aparición anterior más reciente en EP012). * Profesor Oak (aparición anterior más reciente en EP002). * Bill (debut). * Jessie (aparición anterior más reciente en EP012). * James (aparición anterior más reciente en EP012). Pokémon A continuación se muestran los Pokémon que aparecen en este episodio. Están colocados por orden de aparición en el capítulo (de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo, siendo Pikachu el primero y Dragonite el último). También te informamos del capítulo anterior más próximo en el que hayan aparecido; o de su debut en caso de que así fuera. Asimismo, podrás encontrar comentarios adicionales que expliquen su aparición debajo de las fichas de los Pokémon. El Pokémon elegido de la pregunta "¿Quién es ese Pokémon?" es, en este caso, Krabby. * Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle (de Ash): aparecen al principio del episodio como recordatorio de los Pokémon que Ash ha capturado hasta ahora. * Krabby (de Ash): Ash lo captura en la playa. Al hacerlo, el Pokémon se teletransporta al laboratorio del profesor Oak. * Krabby (de Gary): Gary también tiene a otro Krabby. En comparación con el de Ash, es muchísimo más grande. * Dragonite (salvaje): el Pokémon que Bill investiga en este episodio. Acaba huyendo por el ataque del Team Rocket. En el anime es frecuente encontrarnos también objetos con forma de Pokémon, como despertadores con forma de Voltorb. Los siguientes Pokémon aparecen en el episodio, pero no están vivos y pueden ser adornos de decoración, utensilios, etc. * Golbat, Arcanine, Gengar, Drowzee, Ditto, Vaporeon, Flareon, Zapdos, Moltres y Mewtwo son algunos de los Pokémon que aparecen dibujados en la puerta del faro de Bill. * Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto y Aerodactyl aparecen dibujados en las paredes del interior del faro. Movimientos usados * (usado por el Krabby de Ash contra su propio entrenador antes de que lo capturase). Curiosidades *La historia del episodio es identica al cuento "La Sirena" de Ray Bradbury * Cuando Ash lucha contra el Krabby, se escucha de fondo por primera vez en el anime la música que se escucha en los videojuegos cuando aparece un Pokémon salvaje. * En este episodio se muestran las imágenes de los 7 Pokémon que Ash tiene en su posesión. * Cuarto episodio (continuo y último) de la secuencia donde Ash captura a un Pokémon. * En este episodio, Misty y Brock bailan al son del gruñido del Dragonite salvaje. * Al final del episodio, cuando Ash y sus amigos se despiden de Bill, se puede observar en el cielo una nube con forma de Dragonite. * En este episodio el Team/Equipo Rocket utiliza una bazooka para disparar al Dragonite; sin embargo, y a diferencia de La leyenda de Dratini, este capítulo no fue censurado, pudiendo haberlo sido perfectamente por herir a una criatura con armas de fuego. * En este episodio se muestran dos Pokémon considerados gigantes: el Dragonite salvaje y el Krabby de Gary *El dragonite gigante demuestra una idea parecida a la de el EP074, ya que ahi tambien aparecen pokemon gigantes de edades antiguas. *Este episodio se hace una de las pocas referencias de que se puede comer Pokemon en esta caso Ash pregunta al Prof.Oak se esta comiendo el Krabby de Ash Errores A continuación te mostramos los errores del capítulo con sus respectivas imágenes. * Cuando Ash encuentra a Krabby en la playa, este se engancha a su mano izquierda, pero en la siguiente toma Krabby se encuentra enganchado a la mano derecha de Ash. * En la puerta del faro se puede ver a Mewtwo, a pesar de que este Pokémon técnicamente aún no existe, ya que en episodios al final de la temporada se presenciará su creación. * Cuando Ash dice que va a ser un gran entrenador Pokémon, se ve que su Poké Ball está al revés, pero al terminar la escena, la Poké Ball está al derecho. * En la escena donde aparece el Dragonite gigante, Pikachu se vuelve de un color café oscuro. *Cuando Bill les muestra las imágenes de los Pokémon extintos se ven Aerodactyl, Omanyte, Omastar y Kabuto pero faltó Kabutops. *Cuando Ash termina la llamada con el Profesor Oak se puede ver que una parte de su gorra se cambia de color blanco a rojo. * Se habla de poder intercambiar a los Pokémon con un botón de la Pokédex cuando solo se podría hacer desde una maquina transportadora en el centro Pokémon. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Der geheimnisvolle Leuchtturm * Árabe: لغز في المناره * Checo: Tajemný maják * Chino (Taiwán): 正輝的燈塔 / 正辉的灯塔 * Danés: Mysteriet Ved Fyrtårnet * Euskera: Misterioa itsasargian * Finés: Majakan mysteeri * Francés canadiense: Le mystère du phare * Francés europeo: Le mystère du phare * Griego: Μυστήριο στο Φάρο * Hebreo: מיסתורי המגדלור mistorei hamigdalor * Húngaro: A világítótorony rejtélye * Italiano: Il mistero del faro * Neerlandés: Mysterie in de vuurtoren * Noruego: Mysteriet i fyrtårnet * Polaco: Tajemnica morskiej latarni * Portugués brasileño: O mistério do farol * Portugués europeo: O mistério do farol * Ruso: Тайна маяка * Sueco: Mysteriet vid fyrtornet * Vietnamita: Ngọn hải đăng của Masaki Categoría:Episodios donde un personaje principal obtiene un nuevo Pokémon